My dreams may come true
by Marie Brunno
Summary: AU. La chica popular, el chico desadaptado. Y un cuento cliché. OoC.


Declaimer: Derechos reservados de SM, historia mía. A ESTE PUNTO QUIEN COÑO NO SABE QUIÉN CREO TWILIGHT?

Nota: Mi adorada Roxa, mi gemelita del alma, mi modelo a seguir, Mi peor es nada. Mi otra mejor amiga, que sin ella no sabría que hacer (y a la cual, si no me contesta un pin en todo un día me hace llorar por el sentimiento de soledad). Sé que ahora es que falta, pero, he tenido que darte mi humilde y corto regalo ahora. Te deseo lo mejor, gemelita; Nada se podrá comparar al regalo que me hiciste tú en mis 15 (conocerte face to face), pero este regalo insulso lo hice con cariño para você. Sigue así, geme. Una persona fuerte y cariñosa, a la que admiro mucho y es una de mis ejemplos a seguir.

Buon Compleanno!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Uno. Dos. Tres".<p>

"Estira, relaja".

"No, así no. Más relajado".

Cada vez que iba a clases de danza era lo mismo.

"Uno. Dos. Tres" "Estira, relaja" "No, así no. Más relajado"

Claro, para mí, en lo personal, las palabras de la profesora eran solo un zumbido. Lo que ella realmente quería decir era "Vladimir es tan sexy".

Vladimir, mi vecino, amigo de la infancia, chico inadaptado del instituto, chico de las luces en el teatro y mi amor platónico.

Chicos como Edward Cullen era populares en el instituto, aunque no se esforzaran mucho. Vladimir era diferente, era extranjero y callado, misterioso. En fin, un cabeza dura.

Nunca lo había visto sociabilizar con nadie, desde la primaria, sabía que tenía buenos modales porque siempre saludaba a mi madre antes de ir a trabajar a Dios-sabrá-dónde.

Normalmente lo observaba desde mi ventana, como toda una sicópata, mas no podía detener mi impulso. Ja, me imaginaba lo que dirían en el instituto. "La linda Tanya prendada del roñoso Vladimir".

Me emocione al verlo salir de su casa, dirigiéndose a la mía.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y abrí la puerta en tiempo record. No me importó estar vestida con un suéter de abuelito y unos shorts de mezclilla viejos.

Apenas él tocó la puerta, yo la abrí.

―Mi madre quiere que prueben esto.―dijo de manera mecánica, mientras me entregaba un envase grande.

―Gracias…Mmm, ¿Quieres entrar? No sé, tomar agua. Hay pastel.

―Miss Forks High invitándome un pedazo de pastel, que encantador.

―No seas pesado, ven pasa.―le reclamé mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo arrastraba a la cocina.

La tensión era clara. Vladimir odiaba a todos en el instituto, y todos en el instituto odiaban a Vladimir (menos yo). Le serví algo de té de manzanilla y le di una rebanada de pastel. Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo nerviosa y él extrañado.

―Entonces… ¿Muy nerviosa por lo del baile?

―Sí, algo. Mi madre siempre me recuerda que lo haré bien.

―Nunca pensé que estarías nerviosa

―Me imagino que nunca haz escuchado a Sra. O'Brien gritándome "Así no, más relajado. Salta más. Dobla las piernas. Más coqueta"

―La realidad es que sí, pero siempre lo tomé como enviada, es decir…. Ella ya está….toda vieja y se va a la tumba.

Todas las tardes comenzábamos a hacer lo mismo, nos reuníamos y comíamos algo dulce. La única excepción fue la semana en que debía presentarme en el teatro, debía tener mi mente despejada, ni siquiera estudiaba lo suficiente para los exámenes, de todas maneras eso no me importaba, seguía creando el estereotipo de la tonta Tanya.

La noche del recital fue la más estresante, como siempre, me ponía nerviosa, me sonaban las tripas y todos mis conocidos me decían "Suerte", como si su verdadero propósito fuera verme caer frente a los espectadores. Me miraba en el espejo una y otra vez, buscando imperfecciones. No, nada, todo perfecto. Como debía ser.

Mi tensión se intensifico un poco al escuchar el sonido característico de mi celular, agarré mi BlackBerry y leí el mensaje.

_"Si las estrellas no brillaran, yo escribiría poesía, como no es así…_

_¿Te regalo mi cortesía?_

_No caigas, Miss High School"_.

Sonreí.

Un mensaje…un mensaje de una de las personas que quería en este momento.

Solo eso era suficiente.

* * *

><p>Cooooorto, pero algo es algo.<p>

RR! (please).


End file.
